The Soundtrack
by tinylilcreature
Summary: A collection of Gail/Holly stories that I want to believe are happening off-screen. The stories are also paired with songs that mesh well with the situation. Hopefully I'm giving you guys some new music to listen to as well :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Post 5x07. Holly's POV. Song for this story will be Sam Smith – How Will I Know (Whitney Houston Cover)**

* * *

><p>Streaks of light peeked through her windows, shining brightly against her eyelids. The warmth of the sun kissed her face and her eyes started to flutter open. She turned away from the beaming rays and noticed the glass and half empty bottle of wine.<p>

"Crap…" she muttered as she rubbed her eyes, realizing last night wasn't a dream. The events rushed through her memory…the image of Gail…her porcelain skin…her disheveled blonde locks…and her vulnerable sky blue eyes. She hated being the cause of Gail's heartache…but she had to leave before she fell apart in front of her. Things weren't going to be fixed over a drink…What was she thinking? Nor would they magically improve because of a single confession even as sincere as it was. How does she know Gail won't run again at the first sign of trouble…?

_**Oh it's you, I know, you're the one I dream of  
>Look into my eyes; take me to the clouds above<strong>_

She let out a frustrated sigh and lifted herself off the couch, making her way to the bathroom. As the lights brightened the room, Holly caught her reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted and her eyes were red and swollen from crying in the night. She turned on the faucet and splashed a puddle of cold water over her face, hoping to wash the sadness down the drain.

_**Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough  
>When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love<strong>_

Holly quickly got dressed. She was already running a late for work. She swept her keys off the kitchen table and darted out the door. As she made her way to the car, she spotted a white piece of paper attached to her windshield wiper. She yanked the paper free and inspected it, "A ticket? What the hell for? I didn't do anything."

She unfolded it hastily and was instantly taken aback by the words sprawled across the center…

_Until you tell me you don't want us…  
>That you don't want me…<br>I'm not going to give up.  
>I know I have a lot to work on and<br>I'm going to do whatever it takes.  
>-Gail<em>

_P.S. You looked beautiful the other day…well, you look beautiful every day._

The edges of Holly's mouth slowly turned upward into a warm smile. Her eyes started to glisten as she tried to fight back the tears. "She's insane…," Holly whispered to herself as she leaned back against the side of her car. As much as she wanted to be angry with this woman…the overwhelming sense of adoration crept up inside her. She clutched the paper close to her heart and took in a deep breath, "What am I going to do with you Peck…"

_**How will I know if you really love me  
>I say a prayer with every heart beat<br>I fall in love whenever we meet  
>I'm asking you what you know about these things<strong>_

Holly stood in silence, lost in her contemplation. Her eyes searched the surroundings desperately for an answer…even though deep down…she already knew. It's not over…not even close. The soft breeze brushed past behind her ear and through her long hair, shooting shivers down her spine. The goose bumps that formed snapped her back into focus. She smiled assuredly and pushed herself off the car.

_**Oh, wake me, I'm shaking, wish I had you near me now  
>Said there's no mistaking, what I feel is really love<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 2****nd**** song on the soundtrack is Ed Sheeran – Photograph.**

* * *

><p>The air was crisp and the sky was painted a soft azure. The park was especially tranquil today. In the distance, you can see a few children skating on the icy surface of the pond as they passed a hockey puck back and forth. The curvy hills that encircled them were covered in a thin blanket of snow. The trees were lanky and bare, but the fluffs of snow that hung onto the branches gave them incredible prominence.<p>

Gail sat upon a wooden bench at the top of hill, admiring the view from afar. Holly loved this spot…and being here…made Gail feel a bit closer to her.

_**Loving can hurt  
>Loving can hurt sometimes<br>But it's the only thing that I know**_

She grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and as she contemplated on texting Holly…she got distracted by her home screen picture.

It's of her and Holly the night they were at the batting cages. It was the _hilarious_ night Gail tried to swing at the ball by tossing the bat into the air…

_**We keep this love in a photograph  
>We made these memories for ourselves<br>Where our eyes are never closing  
>Hearts are never broken<br>And times are forever frozen still**_

"Gaillllll. Come back. Come on. Try it again!" Holly said, trying to muffle her laughter.

"No. NOPE. Not doing it." Gail yelled back as she desperately searched for the exit. "It's like a maze in here! How do you leave?" she said as she chuckled.

"I'll buy you donuts!" Holly shouted behind her. "Pleaseee…" she added sweetly.

Gail immediately slowed her pace. The softness of Holly's plea was too hard to ignore. She twisted her head toward Holly and asked curiously, "How many donuts?"

Holly let out an amused laugh, "As many as your heart desires."

Gail stood in contemplation for a few seconds before turning around. "Fine…," she said through clenched teeth, making her way toward Holly hesitantly.

"You are so lucky that I'm hungry," she said as she walked right past Holly even though the real reason was that she just couldn't say no to the amazing doctor. "But I want cheese puffs too! And liquor! And whatever else I come up with!" she cried out.

Holly smiled at her brightly and held her hands up, "OK. OK."

"Let's just get this over with," Gail huffed as she crossed her arms; her face was scrunched up, pouting like a five-year-old.

Holly could help but stare at this adorable human being. Gail wouldn't be _Gail _if she acted any other way, and Holly accepted it…accepted her and all her quirks. She wouldn't want to change a thing because she found her fascinating just the way she is.

She decided to capture this moment so she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She cuddled close to Gail and extended her arm to take a photo, "Smile."

"No!" Gail shouted, still pouting as she crossed her arms even tighter.

"Alright! Fine!" Holly snapped the photo just as she quickly planted a kiss firmly onto Gail's cheek.

_**So you can keep me  
>Inside the pocket<br>Of your ripped jeans  
>Holdin' me closer<br>Till our eyes meet  
>You won't ever be alone<strong>_

Gail brushed her thumb across the screen over Holly's face, smiling endearingly as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I love that picture…" someone whispered behind her.

Gail froze and her heart seemed to skip a beat...She wasn't sure if it was the gentle breeze that sent chills throughout her whole body or if it was the delicate sincerity in the voice behind her…

_**Loving can heal  
>Loving can mend your soul<br>And it's the only thing that I know**_

She mustered the strength to turn around. "Holly…," she said softly as her eyes locked onto the brunette's. "Hi…what are you doing here?"

With a hint of shyness, she confessed, "Um…I've actually been coming here a lot. It just…it puts me at ease." She walked slowly next to Gail and sat down beside her, "…it reminds me of us."

Gail tried to shield her wide grin by turning her head away from Holly, "Yeah I know what you mean. That's why I come here."

Holly glanced over at the blonde, her eyes wandered toward the short locks that draped over her ears…her strong jaw line…and her naturally pouty lips.

Gail looked down at her lap and bit her bottom lip, "I'm really glad you're here."

Holly smiled sweetly and said in a hushed tone, "Me too." 

_**And if you hurt me  
>Well that's okay baby only words bleed<br>Inside these pages you just hold me  
>And I won't ever let you go<strong>_

_**Wait for me to come home  
>Wait for me to come home<strong>_

_**Wait for me to come home**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Track #3 is Melanie Martinez – Toxic**

**I don't think Gail is toxic for Holly, but because of her hot/cold moments and how she pushes people away, she could be a bit dangerous for Holly's heart because she cares so much for her. And I picked it 'cause it's a sexy slower cover. Check it out on Youtube. Totally sets the mood. Lol.**

* * *

><p>Holly tilted her head back and closed her eyes as she relished in the sensation of the steamy water running through her hair. It was extremely calming after working tirelessly all day. She rotated her body and brushed her long locks back to allow the water to splash her face. As the water cascaded down her chest and trickled over her taut abs, she parted her lips and sighed.<p>

She reached toward the back of her neck and massaged her tight muscles. She was completely lost in her thoughts under the soothing heat until the sound of the doorbell broke her meditation. She peeked out of the shower curtain and listened carefully.

_**There's no escape  
>I can't wait<br>I need a hit  
>Baby, give me it<br>You're dangerous  
>I'm lovin' it<strong>_

After she heard another ring, Holly hopped out of the shower as quickly as possible. Her skin was still warm as the water droplets dripped from her neck down to the curvature of her back and slid off her tan skin. She didn't even bother to dry herself off before putting on her soft shorts.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" she shouted. She pulled her t-shirt over her head and darted for the door.

She yanked the door open and a broad smile adorned her face.

"This is a nice surprise. What are you—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Gail lunged at her and cupped the sides of her face with both hands. She pulled her in close and planted a steady, gentle kiss onto her lips.

She was quite taken aback by the action, but quickly composed herself. She leaned into the kiss, sliding her hand to the back of Gail's neck while the other gripped her hip.

Gail slowly parted from the kiss and reached for the doorknob behind her. With her eyes locked onto the brunette, she walked backward seductively until her back hit the door, closing it shut.

_**Too high  
>Can't come down<strong>_

Holly bit her bottom lip as she admired the vision in front of her. Gail was posed against the door with her sexy, disheveled blonde hair…black leather jacket…and tight jeans. Holly moved toward her gracefully and ran her hand along the edge of Gail's jaw line, staring at her plump bottom lip before lightly nibbling on it.

Gail brushed her fingers through Holly's damp hair and nuzzled the tip of her nose against Holly's, breathing softly against her lips. She continued to graze her lips against Holly's before running the tip of her tongue along her upper lip.

_**Losing my head  
>Spinning 'round and 'round<br>Do you feel me now**_

Holly let out a quiet moan and closed the gap between their lips. She kissed her passionately, slipping her tongue into Gail's mouth. As their tongues glanced against each others, it sent tingles throughout her body.

Their breathing grew more labored. It was clear how much they missed this…how much they missed each other…

Gail grabbed a firm hold of Holly's hips, and with one hand, she started to trail the contour of her side under her shirt. Her fingertips progressed upward over Holly's ribs until her hands cupped her breast. Gail massaged it gently as she rubbed the pad of her thumb over Holly's erect nipple and squeezed it between her two fingers.

An involuntary gasp escaped Holly's mouth. The overwhelming pleasure of Gail's hand on her breast, and warm lips nibbling on her earlobe made her weak at the knees. She quickly braced herself by pushing one hand against the door.

_**With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of a poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic<strong>_

Her arousal built up inside of her and she could feel the wetness forming between her thighs. Holly pressed her body further into Gail and slid her hand behind her, grasping her ass. She took a deep breath and backed away slightly from Gail. Her eyes filled with voracious hunger as she stared at the police officer.

Holly licked her lips and leaned her forehead against Gail's. She let her hands glide against the blonde's smooth, porcelain skin above the waistband of her jeans. Gail closed her eyes and breathed heavily. She gulped and prepared herself for what was to come.

Holly tucked her fingertips under the edge of Gail's lace-trimmed panties. She could feel the heat radiating more and more the further she dipped her hand. "Mmm…Holly…," Gail moaned.

"…Holly…"

"…Holly!" a voice shouted.

Holly's eyes burst open as she found herself still standing underneath of the showerhead. She looked around her surroundings, trying to catch her breath. "Fuck…," she whispered, coming to the realization that she was daydreaming.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a few impatient knocks. "Holly! Come on! I'm here to get the stuff!" the voice whined.

Holly completely forgot that Rachel was coming over to borrow some things for her dinner party. She sighed and pulled her herself together. She jumped out of the shower and threw on her bathrobe. "I'm coming!" she hollered with a feeling of déjà vu.

Holly rushed to open the door, "Hey! Sorry, I was in the shower."

"Jeez…What happened? Did you fall asleep in there?" Rachel asked jokingly as she made her way into the house.

"Yeah…Something like that," Holly laughed shyly, closing the door behind them.

_**Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Track #4 Tell Her You Love Her by Echosmith. **

**This one is a bit longer than the others, but after the season finale, I needed this! I need all these words because they skip over all the important dialogue that I would like to see! gah  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Holly asked anxiously.<p>

"Can you be patient?"

"Oh coming from the queen of patience…," Holly teased.

"I'll have you know I've grown quite a lot since we've been apart!" Gail huffed.

"Whatever! It's kind of hard to be patient when you're blindfolded!"

Gail glanced over at Holly and laughed sweetly. She took her hand and kissed it gently. "Relax…we're almost there."

She maneuvered through the busy streets of downtown Toronto—wishing she had her patrol car so she could speed past the damn traffic lights…and annoying drivers. Gail usually doesn't do romantic…but this is for Holly. And for Holly…she chose one of the most spectacular restaurants with a breathtaking view of the city: Canoe.

She pulled the car into the underground parking structure of the skyscraper. "Okay. Hol…we are going to take a little walk."

"A walk? In heels? Blindfolded?"

Gail hopped out of the car and made her way to the passenger side. She yanked the door open and cupped Holly's face with both her hands. "Don't worry. I won't let you fall," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Gail helped her out of the car and they carefully made their way into the elevator. As they ascended to the 54th floor, Gail gazed quietly at the vision standing next to her. Holly wore a black, long-sleeve bodycon dress that accentuated every curve of her body, her wavy hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Holly asked Gail curiously.

"Just admiring...," she said, biting her bottom lip.

Holly giggled and smiled at the thought.

It wasn't long before they reached their stop and were greeted by the restaurant's owner. "Hello Gail. Good to see you again. How are your parents?"

"They're great Robert. Kickin' butt like usual," she joked.

"Of course," he laughed. "This must be your guest."

They both chuckled at the sight of Holly, still blindfolded with no clue of what's going on.

"Yes, this is Holly. She works for the department as well."

"You're in for a great surprise Holly," he told her.

Holly smiled brightly and nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Well come on. Let me show you to the private room."

Being a Peck wasn't _all_ bad. Because of her parent's status and connections, she was allowed a lot of perks—a private dining room overlooking the city is one of them.

"Everything is set up for you. If there's anything else, please let me know. You two enjoy," he said as he patted Gail on the back.

"Thanks so much Robert," she said, giving him a warm handshake.

Holly couldn't take the suspense any longer so she ripped off the blindfold and took in her surroundings. "Wow," she said with a shortness of breath. The room was encircled with massive windows as the million city lights twinkled in the distance. The mood lighting coupled with the warm, ebony furniture, and soft music playing in the background created a contemporary oasis.

A single table was set with tall wine glasses…votive candles…and napkins intricately folded.

"Before you say it's too much, you did say you would let me make it up to you."

"Yeah, I did, but—"she managed to get out before Gail placed her hand over her mouth.

"No. We're doing this…because you look _amazing_ and you should be in a place like this," Gail said with a huge grin.

Holly walked toward Gail and brushed her hands along her hips. She looked exceptionally elegant and edgy with her short locks volumized and slicked back. Holly took in a breath as her eyes were entranced on Gail's tight, sleeveless burgundy lace dress that just pops against her porcelain skin.

Like a moth to a flame, she couldn't stay away. She leaned in slowly and kissed Gail's lips, "…thank you, and you…Officer Peck…you look_ incredible_."

The night went swimmingly as they enjoyed their delicious meal and caught up on each other's lives. It's amazing how quickly they returned to their usual level of comfort despite being apart for those unbearable weeks.

Holly stood behind Gail with her arms wrapped around her waist as they gazed at the brilliant hues of orange and pink caused by the setting sun.

"Can I ask about…you know, that somebody else? I mean…who was she?" Gail inquired shyly, although she wasn't quite prepared for the answer.

Holly sighed, "She was someone that was there when I needed comfort. I know it wasn't right to use her like that…but…it made things easier."

_**Tell her the honest truth  
>You treat her better<br>Make sure to see it through**_

"She was right though. I wasn't over you. I never stopped thinking about you. And I knew I'd regret it if I didn't give you…_us_ a second chance," she continued, resting her chin on Gail's shoulder.

_**Don't be just everything she wants  
>Be everything she needs<strong>_

"Holly…I'm really sorry for what happened. I overreacted, _like always_. And I lashed out, _like always_…" She laughed quietly to herself. "But I didn't want to fall into the same pattern. Because you're different…you are remarkable. And when I'm with you…I'm different. I'm _better_. I guess I just let my insecurities get the best of me because…well, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

_**You tell her clearly  
>Speak what your heart wants you to<strong>_

"And I honestly think that…well, I know...," Gail paused, her heart started to race.

Holly turned Gail around to face her. "Hey…you can tell me anything," she said as she brushed the pad of her thumb against her cheek.

As she stared into those deep brown eyes that she's missed so much, the words escaped her mouth,"…I love you…,"

_**When she says she loves you  
>Tell her you love her too<br>But don't you run away run away  
>When you get tired<strong>_

Holly froze; she was as still as a statue. Within seconds, she lunged and kissed Gail passionately, gripping the back of her neck.

_**Don't you run away run away  
>Before you tell her<br>You love her**_

The combination of Holly's supple lips and her sweet scent was enough to make Gail feel light-headed.

Holly slowed their pace and pulled back slightly. Endearing smiles curved their lips as they rested their foreheads against each other's for a moment.

"I love you too…," she whispered.


End file.
